


Toriel's Journal

by estephina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sadness, small amounts of soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estephina/pseuds/estephina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more in depth look at Toriel's journal that was first seen at the beginning of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toriel's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c: As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

April 20th 201X-

            I don't know why I still do this. I have no reason to now. Asgore's not here anymore...and I no longer have a child to share these memories with. I suppose it's a good way to pass the time. I mean,  It was only a matter of time before the Ruins began to feel like a prison more than a home. Yet, I must stay strong. Who knows what would become of me if I left here. Maybe Asgore would beg to have me back. Oh, that would be something to see! The old fool on his knees. It would be nice to have my old bed back, though. To bake snail pies in the mornings, and tend to my garden in the afternoons. But I would never be able to do it. There are too many reminders of **them**. Too many pictures, too many toys. I still don't know how Asgore puts up with it. A part of me hopes that he burned everything that had to do with the two.

 

June 5th 201X-

            I began to notice how many shoes I've began to collect. That's a bit sad, isn't it? If only all those children had listened to me, and had never left. I know all they wanted to do was go home, but was the option of staying with me really _that_ bad? I know these children have heard the legends. Yet, I can't help but think that if the children already knew this, why did they still fall? Was it because they were too careless? Too...simple minded? Or maybe, they were trying to escape. I wish I could escape.

 

June 10th 201X-

            Something happened today. Something...unusual. I was walking through the Ruins, tending to the growing population of spiders. They told me of their troubles and I listened. It reminded me of the times when I used to listen to people's troubles officially. Oh, how I miss those days. Any who, I was by the grand doors when I first heard it. A voice. The voice was loud, and slow almost like a boat on a lazy ocean. I sat near the door, waiting to hear the voice again, and I did! It told me: "Knock, knock." For the first time in a while, I smiled. I missed hearing jokes. I responded with a: "Who's there?" I could tell it was startled. I would've been too if I had suddenly heard a voice in the middle of nowhere.  There was a long pause before the voice began again. "Dishes." My smile grew wider. "Dishes who?" This was the point where I began getting excited. I almost felt like a young girl again! Joking around with Asgore in the front steps of the palace. "Dishes is a very bad joke." I had never laughed so hard! Tears were rolling down my face, and I began gasping for air. After I recovered, he kept on telling them. Another, after another...by the time we hit about a dozen, my stomach hurt from laughing so much. That's when I decided to take control. Instead of the voice knocking, I did! I told the voice the joke that I always used to tell the children when I went to visit them at the school. Oh, how he burst with laughter! Soon we were both taking turns with our jokes. I began noticing something as we spoke, though. I noticed that I was...happy. I began to feel that being cooped up in the Ruins wasn't that bad after all. Do you know how long that feeling lasted? About ten minutes, because soon after this thought had crossed my mind the voice told me that it had to leave! Saying that his brother would get cranky without being told a story. I laughed, and the voice laughed in return. As I heard it's footsteps leaving my door, I said to myself, "I hope it has a good day." You know what it said in return? "I'm a male, you know." How did he hear me? I swear, it was almost like he teleported back to the door. I didn't respond to his comment, and could only listen as his footsteps echoed away from the forest. That's when I returned home. I noticed that soon after he left...I was feeling...lonely. It had only been about an hour, but I had already missed his voice. And his laugh, of course. I hope he comes back tomorrow.

 

June 11th 201X-

            He came back.

 

June 15th 201X-

            I will try to begin filling this journal with puns that I think he'll like. The man behind the door is very prepared when it comes to jokes, and I always end up stumbling. No longer! I'll be as prepared as him this time, or even _more_ prepared! Ahaha!  I've also taken up baking again. I convinced some of the monsters in the Ruins to get groceries for me on a daily basis. At last, I'll finally be able to eat something that doesn't have insects in it.

 

June 16th 201X-

             Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now! _[Might be a bit too childish for him. Tell joke after he tells one of the same caliber]_

Have you ever tried to eat a whole clock? It was very time consuming! _[ Strong closer. If he doesn't laugh at this, then I don't know what he finds funny. ]_

A bicycle can't stand on his own beca1use it's two tired! [ _Reminder: Before this joke begin with "This next one is going to be very humerus!" He likes bone puns. Wonder why._ ]

 

June 17th 201X-

            I've begun taking notice at what time the man behind the door comes. It's always around 2:30. Or at least, my cell phone says it is. I don't even know why I have a cell phone anymore. I only carried one around in the case that....Asriel called. It's weird writing his name again. Any who, I'm sure that I have a joke that'll knock the man at the door dead!  That was a joke too, by the way. _[Why did the skeleton need a friend? Because she was feeling bonely!]_ I even laughed whilst writing that! I swear, the monsters down at the Ruins sure do know how to tell good jokes. I wonder where they got it from. Also, It seems that life down here has begun to look up! I haven't even encountered a single human in the past few months. Seems that I'm actually...happy to be here now. Isn't that silly! I hope things are looking up for the rest of the Underground as well.

*****

Well, Tori. Seems that bad luck has a way of always finding you, even down here. I found a human today. A child, actually. I was just making my rounds in the Ruins when...I saw them. The golden flowers. It felt like my heart was going to burst. I never wanted to see those or touch those flowers ever again. But upon closer inspection I noticed the child. They were smaller then the past few. In front of them, was small golden flower...but with a face. Trust me, you wouldn't believe it if you saw it either. The flower was cornering the child, and it seemed that it was getting ready to attack. In retrospect, I should've just let the child die. Things would've been so  much easier for me now. But seeing the child there...so hopeless, so scared. It reminded me of my own children. It only took a small amount of my magic to drive the being away from the child. When they finally noticed me, I noticed that tears were forming at the corners of their eyes. "Are you okay, my child?" I asked, not being able to stop myself at the last few words. The strangest thing happened next. They hugged me, and I recognized something in that hug. It felt like I was hugging an old friend. Strange. I began leading them to my home, explaining them what exactly the Ruins were and how to work out it's puzzles. It felt like I was this child's mom, making sure that they knew how to be safe. Oh, how I wanted that to be true. I would give anything to be a mother again. When we got to the spiked floor, before I could even ask the child to hold my hand, their hand closed around mine! When I looked at them in surprise, all I got in return was a small smile and a tug of my sleeve. Oh, if there was anything that to got me to beg convincing that child to stay down here with me, then that was it. My mind begin to flutter with hopeful thoughts. _Maybe this child will listen to me. We could form the family that I never got to experience fully. Life is going to get truly better now._ Oh, how foolish I was. It was only when we were a few corridors away when my mind was cleared of this silly thoughts. What brought me back? My phone's alarm! It was nearing 2:30, and I was still with the child. "Stay here, my child" I told them, "I have some errands that I need to run. Here, call me if you need anything." I always brought Asriel's cell phone as a safe guard, but once I gave it to the child...it felt like I had done the same thing before. In another life. As a goodbye, I gave them another hug, and I began to tear up myself. But there wasn't any time for tears! I hastily made my way to the door, and he was already there waiting for me! Yet, it wasn't completely silent. Instead I heard something that was among the lines of a...flirtatious joke. "Hello?" I called to them, and they responded with a small yelp. "Tor- I mean, hey. You're a bit early." Was that my name he was about to say? If it was, how did he know it? I'm still left wondering. "I am? I always come around this time." I explained. He just shrugged it off, and we began telling jokes. Only this time...I wasn't feeling so up to it. Thoughts kept pounding in my head, telling me that the child was going to desert me like the others. I didn't dare accept these thoughts. This was going to be the child that stayed. I was sure of it. "Why don't they stay?" I whispered to myself. My mind ignoring the man's attempts at corny jokes. "Huh?" He replied, his voice as quiet as mine. "Promise me something." I blurted out, tears now streaming down my fur. I bet I sounded like a fool, crying in front of this stranger. "If a human ever comes through these doors, promise me you'll protect them." I choked out, my hand moving over my mouth to prevent any more sobs. "Please." My mind went through all of the five children once more. Each so young...so full of life. But their lives were cut short. By **him.** If only I was there. If only I hadn't been a damn coward and ran away! It was too late now, though. I had to make sure that this child stayed safe if they ever did leave me. "I promise." His words cut the silence like a knife, and again...I recognized something. His voice. The way he spoke when he was making a promise. It was all so familiar. My hand spread onto the door...and something tells me that he was doing the same thing. "Thank you." I whispered. With that, I ran to my home. They were already there, though. A small smile on their face when they saw me. "My child!" I gasped, and took their hand into mine. This was my second chance to be a good mother. I would protect this child with all of my being. They would never have to experience the hardships that the Underground truly had to reveal. This child would never become another Asriel. Another Chara. Never again. Or so, this is what I told myself. In the end, who was I to be a mother again? I hadn't done a good job the first time. This time, I let them leave. I told them to never come back. These words broke my heart as I told them to the child. I could see that it broke their heart as well. Oh well. I don't need to care. I don't **WANT** to care anymore.

 

June 19th 201X-

            The child called. I didn't answer. 


End file.
